


Paint Your Wings

by thingsishouldntbedoing



Series: Of Angels and Demons [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Halloween Special Edition, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HALLOWEEN SPECIAL. When a young demon finds himself at a Bridge Meeting between Heaven and Hell he might get into a lot more trouble than he intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> **thingsishouldntbedoing:** This is Part 1 of 2 of the Halloween special we have for you guys! It's just a little something that Windie and I thought up on the fly. Here be porn. Porn be here.
> 
>  **windwolf0097:** I had a mental breakdown over the word pants. I hope you appreciate the effort I put into this.
> 
> tumblr: thingsishouldntbedoing and windwolf0097

He felt his breath catch in his throat as he walked through the door behind the others, turquoise eyes searching out the sunless sky above them. 

“Keep up,” a gentle voice said and the young demon let another catch his attention. 

“Okay, Reiner!” He said happily. Here they were not to speak their given names, using chosen human monikers in the permanent dusk of The Bridge. 

It was the semi-annual meeting between Heaven and Hell, bringing peoples from both worlds together in The Lands Between in order to promote peace between them, and allowing their leaders to meet and discuss political issues. Whatever that meant. 

For this newcomer the Bridge was a magical place that he’d only ever heard stories of, a place filled with light and wonder. However he found that the name was misleading. There was nothing that could be dubbed a ‘bridge’ anywhere in sight. He almost felt disappointed. 

The landscape was entirely natural, a dense emerald carpet of grass that spread from horizon to horizon, interrupted by clumps of wildflowers in every hue imaginable. On one side, stretching away to the edge of the world, lay a great lake of pristine water. It shone like a mirror, silver ebbs and flows reflecting the pale lavender sky so perfectly that it seemed another world was trapped beneath its calm surface. At the far end of their vision was a proud forest of trees: tall, imposing oaks covered in blooming purple wisteria and moss holding high a palace of leaves, brilliant green and perfect in the perpetual spring. 

“We’re going to the East,” the tallest of his demon companions had slowed to speak with him, smiling pleasantly. 

“Oh so… should I go with you?” He asked curiously. 

“You can come if you want, Eren,” a softer demon replied with her arms folded over her chest. “We’re just meeting with a few friends.” 

“Annie has friends?” The one called Reiner laughed and Eren smiled weakly in response, rather scared of this tiny demon before him. 

“Bertholdt won’t laugh, right?” She turned her cool gaze on him and he rubbed the back of his neck, sweating nervously. 

“Am I… allowed to look around?” His gaze wandered back to the trees and wondered what he could find within them. 

“Of course,” Bertholdt smiled and ruffled his hair. “We won’t be going home for a while so feel free to explore.” 

“Okay!” Eren’s wings fluttered into being; white and pure against the twilight sky as he took off into the air. 

“Don’t get into trouble!” Bertholdt warned, voice carrying. 

\--- 

A black-haired man stepped out of a grand doorway, sparkling spires of silver and pearlescent material gilding the heavy oaken door. Walking into the forest of thick trunks and choking vines, he shook out his lustrous black wings. Normally hidden from view until they were needed, he preened at some of the displaced feathers and watched as the ebony shone with colors like an oil slick, changing from blue to purple and red back to black as the light shifted. 

Ignoring a buck that stared at him with wide brown eyes before meandering along, he made his way down towards the river. These ‘political meetings’ were such a bore, he would much prefer to sit at the riverside and watch the loose flower petals float along atop the pure water. Occasionally he’d even skip rocks, watching the entire surface shatter and reform the world reflected in it. 

Approaching his usual place to waste time as he waited for someone to retrieve him so they could return home, he was surprised to hear rolling laughter coming from a being with widespread white wings. They were a beautiful pure snowy color, soft and inviting like none that he’d ever seen before. 

His heart was high in his chest as he landed at the edge of a river. This whole place set him at ease, between the small creatures that wandered in the shadows of the trees to the way light filtered in between the branches and cast patterns upon the water. He perched at the edge of the river, dipping his fingers into a tide pool and pushing apart the reeds to get a look at the fish below. Several gathered to suck at his fingers and he laughed, flapping his great wings to keep himself upright. 

“Oi, fuckface, what are you doing here?” 

“Ah!” He slipped in the mud, surprised by the sudden interruption, and fell face-first into the tide pool; sliding into the river almost entirely as his wings desperately tried to drag him out again. When he finally managed to throw himself onto the bank, soaked and coughing, he laid there for a moment with his head spinning. “Wh-What was that fo--” his voice faltered as he looked up at the man above him, turquoise eyes wide. _He’s no demon._ He blinked water from his lashes and sat up; wringing out his tunic. _My mother made this._ “Uh I… wh-who are you?” He eyes flickered to his wings. _Beautiful…_ his lips parted in awe. 

“One, that wasn’t ‘for’ anything, you went and threw yourself in the water because I snuck up on you. Two, I’m Levi. Are you alright or should I start digging a grave?” The grey-eyed man asked in a monotone. He examined the soaked figure, scrunching his brows just slightly as he looked him over. _You’re certainly no angel. Pretty, though. Hm._

The boy spluttered for a moment, wings flapping nervously as he pulled at the fabric of his shirt. “I uhm…” He flushed. “I-I was just surprised,” he found his voice and tilted his chin up with an attempt at pride. 

Levi let out a gentle ‘pfft’ of air from between his lips, amused with the kid’s bravado. He looked like a half-drowned squirrel, and the angel would say as much if he felt particularly cruel. “What’s your name, shitlicker?” 

“A-Are you an angel?” Eren asked in awe, but shook his head; spraying water through the air. “My name’s Eren!” He announced and bowed in greeting the way he had been taught, one fist to his heart and one folded against his back. 

“Mh, a poor example of one, but yes. I’m just waiting for you to shake out your wings and get me fucking soaked, by the way, and let me tell you I will not be happy if that happens.” 

Eren flushed and with a movement from his hands they had vanished in a burst of feathers, “Sorry I… uhm…” he pouted for a moment, looking down at his tunic. His family wouldn’t like that he’d destroyed his new clothes. He cleared his throat and walked a few yards away to pull of his tunic and hang it over the branch of a tree, slipping out of his knee-high boots. _I’ll just wait for it to dry…_ he glanced over his shoulder at his company curiously, dark hair clinging to his face in tendrils. 

Levi was unsure of what to make of the situation. The boy- well, not a boy, but certainly young if he’d never come into contact with an angel before- was half-undressed before him, soaking wet and rather appealing. He missed the downy white wings that had been jutting out from the demon’s shoulders, and he voiced as much. “You shouldn’t wander around here without your wings out, you know. It’s not entirely safe… there’s some people who might sneak up on you, hm?” He took a single stalking step forwards, wings unfolded just slightly to show off some of the brilliant fluorescence. 

Eren’s heart leapt and his wings burst from his back, fluttering away from the newcomer nervously. He was certainly magnificent with all the colors in his wings. Black. He thought it was an odd color for an angel, just as white was an odd color for a demon. He’d been made well aware of that in his childhood, and he’d made them well aware of his fist. But this man didn’t seem to find it odd how unique they were. 

“I-- is that you?” Eren asked. “I mean you snuck up… on me right?” He curled his wings around himself almost shyly, wet pants sliding down his hips from the weight of the water. “I uhm…” he was so nervous he couldn’t get the words out. He hadn’t expected to actually see an angel much less speak to one on his first foray onto the Bridge. 

“Stop being so hesitant and you might get some answers,” Levi muttered, watching with predatory eyes as sharp hipbones and lean muscle were revealed to him. The earlier attempt at bravery, that was cute, it was what had kept his attention on the demon. This… reverence was not nearly as interesting. There was a spark of fire in those shy blue-green eyes, and he wanted to see it become a blaze. _Maybe I need to make him angry._

“I’m… well I’ve just never met someone like you before…” he turned away from him. “Well I’ll just… wait until my clothes dry… if that’s okay?” He started to wriggle his pants down his butt. 

“This is my usual spot for wasting time and avoiding responsibility, so I generally don’t see anyone else here, your kind or otherwise. And feel free, I appreciate the view,” with that, the black-winged angel made a show of looking the demon over. He didn’t know if the other was clueless to the fact that he was making himself entirely too appealing or if it was what he was aiming for, but the innocent expression implied that it was the former. 

Eren hesitated at his comment, drawing his trousers back up again and turning to look at him over his shoulder. “What do you mean by that?” His feathers ruffled up in curiosity. And perhaps something else. 

With a grin that would’ve suited a incubus better than a seraph, Levi grabbed hold of the bottom of his own tunic, pulling it over his head and taking a moment to place it neatly aside before turning back to his companion. He had chiseled muscles, an impressive set of abs leading into a defined ‘v’ that disappeared into the waistband of his pants. “It’s up for you to decide what I meant by that.” 

Eren stared at him blankly, then his eyes travelled down his chest and into the valleys of his hips. _What was I thinking about?_ He flushed scarlet and turned his head away. “P-Put your clothes back on! You’re not wet!” He sounded almost irritated. 

“You seemed a bit slow in the head, I wanted to show you what I meant rather than trying to explain myself.” His lack of action following the statement was a blatant refusal to ‘put his clothes back on.’ 

“I’m not slow!” Eren’s temper flared. “What in the heavens are you playing at?” He shivered when a breeze hit his damp skin, irritated further. “I just want to dry off!” 

“Turn around and look at me, brat. Don’t you know it’s rude to turn your back on someone when they’re talking to you?” He waited for a reaction from the boy, watching as goosebumps lifted on the exposed skin that still shone with water droplets. 

“Well you’re acting… you’re acting a little odd! So pardon me if I seem defensive!” He turned just slightly, silhouetted against the trunks of the trees. 

Spreading his wings wide and continuing to step forwards, Levi stalked towards Eren with catlike grace. They were the movements of a hunter, calculated and feral, and he only ceased his advance when he had the demon effectively trapped between his black feathers and the thick trunk of a tree. “I’m not acting odd at all, shitstain,” the words were spoken on a purr and the black-haired angel watched with amusement when he earned a confused shiver in response. 

Eren’s eyes flickered over him, heart pounding in his chest when his shoulders bumped against a tree, shrinking just slightly away from him. _What are you running for?_

“Hey! You can’t just… come here and act like this towards me!” He’d seen this before, the predatory way demons acted towards each other, the complicated ballet of courtship that involved showing off a little more than should be necessary and trying for dominance. But for an _angel_ to do it of all creatures… to approach him this way… His face was burning scarlet as he tried to keep his eyes away from the paths of his skin. 

“So you _do_ understand,” Levi leaned forward, nosing at the underside of the brunette’s jaw. He was oh-so tempted to sink his teeth into that neck, but for now he satisfied himself with watching the pulse beat under the skin at a rabbit-quick pace. He slowly moved his body toward the other, just barely brushing their hips and chests together. 

“Wh-Why?” Was all he seemed capable of breathing out against the knot in his throat, against the odd sensation spreading in his gut. He couldn’t describe it but it left him breathless and desperately wishing there was something more between them than just featherlight touches and super-heated space. 

“Because I want you,” he growled, voice washing over the demon like the scent of cologne, and finally gave into his impulse to _claim_. With violent teeth and gentle tongue he laved at the tanned neck in front of him, for the first time nervous that the other might push him away. He had been holding back, and the pleasure that he got merely from allowing himself that one impulsive move was enough to leave him longing for more. 

Eren didn’t make a move, fingers sinking into the bark of the tree behind him as he shivered under his touch, closing his eyes as the heat in his face made them water. He had never been approached like this before, had never had someone court him… he was barely of age after all… and it was certainly the last thing he’d expected in an angel. _Maybe I should just enjoy it… how many demons get this chance?_ Shaking fingers lifted and carded through the silk of his hair tenderly, enjoying the cool texture of it in his touch. 

The hand in his hair seemed to be confirmation of the other’s wants; permission to continue his efforts. Reaching up- _damn him, being taller than me_ \- he roughly grabbed at the back of the demon’s neck and pulled him down to a more manageable height. Pressing their lips together, he gently moved his mouth against the other, waiting for a response from the overwhelmed body pinned between himself and the tree. 

The teal-eyed demon kissed him back sloppily, eagerly now that he had a handle on what was happening; on what he wanted from him. Eren’s free hand found his wings, combing through the sleek black feathers lovingly as he licked his way into Levi’s mouth. Levi appreciated the effort put into the kiss, despite the drool slowly rolling down from the corner of their conjoined lips, and he made it known with a growl, the sound vibrating in his throat as he met Eren’s tongue with his own. At first it was graceless, contact for the sake of contact, but when he grabbed the demon roughly by the hair and tilted their heads to a better angle their mouths found a rhythm. The black-winged angel’s tongue slipped past the other’s lips, brushing along the roof of his mouth before retreating. The motion was primal, like fucking, and it set his nerves alight. 

Eren moaned openly, for the first time letting his hands travel onto his skin curiously to stroke over the firm flesh of his back. He wasn’t even sure what had led to this, much less why it was happening, but demons weren’t usually about asking questions or stopping their baser urges. He let his fingertips trace the edges of his pectoral muscles, down the lines of his abdomen, rutting against the hips that were mere centimeters from his. 

Appreciative of the noise, Levi made it his goal to get the other to voice his pleasure again. Working his hands between the rough bark of the tree and the demon’s back, he pulled lightly at the soft white feathers at his fingertips. Eren groaned impatiently and shuddered at the pull of his feathers, clutching his hips in a vice-grip and jerking him hard against him; not planning on letting him keep control. Inexperienced though he may be his stubbornness knew no bounds. His mouth found a sensitive spot behind Levi’s ear and exploited it, curious and gentle with teeth and tongue. Levi leaned forward and took a moment to pant against the conjunction of Eren’s neck and shoulder, meeting the other’s shifting hips with teasing circles of his own. 

Grinding his teeth against the whimper that wanted to escape his throat, the angel tilted his head to allow the other more access. Each scraping pass of the demon’s teeth had him shuddering, and every swipe of the hot tongue over the area made him want to melt against the other. The bruising grip was treating his hipbones like handles, keeping him in place while Eren ground against him. Attempting to regain his dominance over the brunette, he sunk his teeth harshly into the skin available to him and gripped tightly at the junction between wing and shoulder. 

Eren cried out, the pain rocketing straight into pleasure as his head fell back, sinking his blunt nails into his hips viciously. His wings fluttered, pressed at awkward angles to the tree as his fingers tugged and fumbled at the laces to the angel’s breeches as his sharp canines glinted in the dusk. He’d had no idea how much such a simple bite could really do to him. 

“C’mon, let me hear some more,” he murmured against the abused skin, taking the other’s hands in his own and guiding them to the front of his pants. Too impatient to deal with the knot currently holding the trousers in place, the black-winged man ground forward, seeking friction through the fabric as Eren’s eyes watered again, face too hot and legs too weak as he curled his fingers around the hot length trapped beneath. He swore Levi could hear his heart pounding in the cool twilight as he moved his hand against him, curious and unpracticed. Even with the lack of experience, the cautious rubbing sent shivers down Levi’s spine. Without thinking, he latched his hands onto Eren’s upper thighs, the tips of his thumbs just barely brushing together over the obvious tent in the demon’s slacks. Biting at the younger male’s lower lip, he pressed their mouths together once more. 

The devil caught his fingers against the ties of his pants and yanked them open with quaking hands; kissing him back with ferocity as he tangled his fingers into the pinions of his wings and tugged gently to elicit a reaction. Finally he was able to trace the pads of his fingers against his unhindered length, curling his hand around the angel’s cock eagerly and looking up. All he wanted to see was the expression on the angel’s face. 

What he found was more than worth the hazarded glance: Levi’s face was anything but angelic, the lust written across his features clear as day. He had a dark flush covering his cheekbones, eyelids lowered over unfocused steel irises that glittered beneath a haze of want. He caught him looking and shuddered. In that moment he decided that he wanted the demon to feel the same desire that was burning in the pit of his stomach, to see that calm gaze filtered through a film of lust. Gathering his willpower and stilling his hips, which had been thrusting into the grip of the other, he tugged Eren’s trousers down to mid-thigh and wrapped his own fingers around his dick. Giving an experimental tug, he grinned when he felt the hot length twitch from his attention. 

Eren gasped, fingers tightening around him involuntarily as his knees nearly gave out. He hadn’t felt anything quite like this before, especially not the feeling of someone else’s hands on him, and he couldn’t help it when he thrust his hips forward, seeking more. _Anything._ He couldn’t even see straight anymore between the pressure in his navel and the little whimpers and moans escaping through slick lips. 

That was it, that was the last straw. Flipping the demon around so his chest was pressed to the rough bark of the tree, Levi assaulted all the skin he could reach with his mouth. Still jerking Eren’s cock, he marvelled in the noises that bubbled up from his throat. Was it normal for angels and demons to interact like this? Maybe not, but being able to rut up behind the other’s balls and bite at his neck was more than satisfying. 

The demon clawed at the bark, trying to find purchase as his white wings flapped futilely; ruffled and turned over from Levi’s attentions. He wasn’t even sure when he’d abandoned all thought, or why for that matter he was bent over a tree by someone he didn’t know. Someone whose name was the only thing he could cling to as he cried it out against the trunk of the tree like a histrionic mantra in the empty spaces of his mind, thrusting desperately into his hand and back against his hips. Caught in perpetual motion that left him breathless and whining for more. 

“Can I fuck you? Tell me, do you want me inside you, or should we just keep going like this until you lose your mind from only my hand around you?” 

Eren’s nerve seemed to harden at that, starting to realize he was at this angel’s mercy, and with all his remaining willpower, turned and pushed him, sending them both down into the plush grass. For a moment they were all sweeping feathers and contrasting wings until Eren sat up, perched on top of him with his wings spread and trembling. His turquoise eyes glimmered, returning the possessive glint that Levi’s had borne before, he might not have had any idea what he was doing but that wasn’t about to stop him. The cat-like canines in his mouth glinted as he tried to recover, panting hard. 

The grass was a better place to be, Levi decided. He didn’t particularly mind that this impulsive brat had tried to take control, until he was more experienced it wasn’t like he’d be able to stay on top. Grabbing the brunette’s hips, he shifted him forward until he was sitting right at the junction of his hips, just close enough for them to grind against each other. Waiting as patiently as he could, Levi paused to allow the demon to make the next move.. 

His body shuddered, wings stirring up blades of grass from around him, too far gone to do much more than brace himself on his hands and finally utter something similar to words: “F-Fuck me. I-I can’t--” his legs were shaking, fingers sinking into the grass as he looked down at him. 

Reaching up with a gentle hand, Levi cupped the brunette’s cheek and stroked at the soft skin with his thumb. Trailing his fingers along the other’s cheekbones and to his lips, he tapped at Eren’s mouth, smirking lazily up at him. “Suck.” 

He obeyed, to the best of his ability, opening his mouth and licking along his fingers. He may have surrendered some control but he wasn’t about to let go of what little power he had; letting his tongue slide between his fingers and lips curl around the third knuckle to pull his head back in a slow and most certainly lascivious way. This didn’t seem to be unfamiliar in the slightest, thick saliva warm and slippery as he sucked hard, perhaps more into it than he’d originally put on as he curled his fingers around his wrist to hold his hand in place. 

Watching Eren’s face as he lapped at his fingers left Levi entirely breathless, biting his bottom lip against a low groan. The last thing he wanted to do was distract the demon from his task, the hot sliding sensation against the pads of his fingers and the occasional scrape of a sharp canine driving him nearly insane with want. Pulling his hand back and staring intently as a string of spit connected the swollen lips and his digits he found he was through with being gentle. With more force than he’d meant to use he yanked the younger male forward by the hip and slid his fingers into the cleft of his ass. 

“Relax or this is going to hurt a lot worse,” the first digit of his finger slid in despite resistance and his grey eyes watched the demon still; breathing rough and ragged as jade glinted around blown irises, muscles trembling from the effort to stay upright. He slid his finger in further, letting Eren adjust before his speed picked up, beginning a rhythm as the demon whimpered. He slid the second in; stretching and spreading him as his fingers searched for something, curling up and around until the shout from above him announced that he’d found his prostate. 

Eren quaked, jerking down onto his fingers desperately, stars fading behind his eyes as he sought more. _More._ More of that same feeling. More air. More anything. More _Levi._

And Levi wanted, so much, to claim this wanton creature as his own. Working a third finger in next to the other two, he curved the digits to leave Eren’s eyes rolling back in pleasure, mouth open to vocalize it but no sound making it past his lips. _You’re mine, now,_ was the mantra circling around in his head. _Mine._

“ _More_ ,” Eren managed to choke a word out, nails sinking into his shoulders as he rode his fingers a little more eagerly than he probably should have; so close he could _taste_ it but not close enough between the unfamiliar sensation of his fingers and the cool of the air as he reached down to stroke himself, neglected and weeping. 

“No,” the black-haired angel grabbed at Eren’s wrist, squeezing hard to make him stop the action. “I didn’t tell you that you could do that, now did I?” Teasingly slowly, he pulled his fingers out of the demon and grabbed his hips, moving him forwards just slightly. “If you want it so badly, fuck yourself on my cock.” 

The demon’s wings fluttered before he was moving, catching him in his shaking fingers and glancing at his face to see if he was doing it right, even if he knew the mechanics he certainly wasn’t about to claim to be an expert. With his nod Eren sank onto him, eyelids fluttering closed as heat spilled into him, as he adjusted to the burn of his width. 

Levi was nearly panting with the effort to contain himself at this point, at trying not to take and overwhelm this boy that seemed to be ensnaring him with every gasp and moan and breathless repetition of his name. Eren with his white wings and innocent kisses. Eren with his petulance and surprise. Eren, the boy who had come to the Bridge to meet angels and ended up with Levi. 

He groaned when Eren was finally seated, clawing at his hips to hold him in place for a moment, taking in the sight above him. He was all sex: with dim green eyes half lidded as he perched on his ankles, wings extended and rumpled as they fluttered to keep his balance, skin glistening as his hands found Levi’s chest to brace himself. 

Though Eren was inexperienced, his body knew how to do what his upper brain did not. Pushing down on the body beneath him and raising his own hips his wings helped keep the transition smooth, sliding back down and meeting the thrust of Levi’s hips. With each fresh undulation he found a new plane of pleasure, losing himself in the movement of their bodies, in just how _deep_ he was. 

His cries became more helpless as Levi’s fingers wrapped around him, panting headily as he rode him out, head dropping back when Levi angled his hips just right and suddenly every jerk of his hips had his cock sliding against the bundle of nerves inside his demon. _His_ demon, now when did he start thinking things like that? 

Eren came in a rush of Levi’s name, body tense like a wire as he peaked and spilled over Levi’s abdomen, but it didn’t last long as soon they were tumbling over in a rush of black and white feathers and Levi had his knee propped over his elbow as he drove into him again and again with the boy’s desperate hands clawing at his back and clutching at his wing joints for purchase. 

Eren’s name tumbled off his lips when he came, when the boy’s fangs sank into his shoulder and for a moment they were both caught in a moment neither wanted to end; tangled around each other and in each other and with each other. 

It took a few minutes once Levi fell beside him for either of them to move or speak but Levi exhaled almost nervously as Eren curled to him. This was in no way the first time he’d worn away his boredom with meaningless sex, in no way the only time he’d been with a demon, but it was the first time he hadn’t managed to get up and leave. He looked over and curled his fingers into the hair of the demon beside him, watching his eyes open. 

The demon with the turquoise eyes. With the beautiful white wings. With the most beautiful wrecked gaze he’d ever seen. Levi swore a painter couldn’t have thought of him, couldn’t have done him justice as he nuzzled closer in the cool grass beneath them. 

“Mmmnn…” Eren’s voice was rough as he tried to speak, tongue heavy in his mouth and body loose under the influence of his post-sex haze. “Heh.” 

“What’re you laughing about?” Levi rolled onto his side to look down at him, one great black wing curved over them. 

“You’re pretty… how did this happen?” Eren wondered dazedly and reached up to touch his hand to Levi’s face gently. 

How could he tell this kid the truth? That he was bored and horny and there was some dumb kid in his spot… that all this had been one huge mistake for this little kid? That maybe he’d made a mistake as well. 

“I’m not pretty, and I…” he let his eyes close, leaning into the boy’s touch. What he was feeling wasn’t something he’d experienced before. Regret and fear mingled with the endorphins and dopamine flowing in his veins, skin twitching under a white wing’s touch to his hip as Eren shifted under him. “I don’t know, I just wanted you.” 

The look that flickered across Eren’s face was devastating, “Did you?” There was hope in those innocent eyes, love in the most dramatic and heartbreaking way. 

“I did,” Levi murmured. _I do._ He leaned down and kissed his lips, bites and scratches stinging in the cool dusk air. “The meeting’s going to be over soon… it might be best for you to return to your kind.” 

“What about you?” 

_I just want to get out of here before I come to my senses and hurt you._ Why was he even worried about that? All he’d wanted was a way to pass the time, not whatever the hell this boy was dragging him into. 

“Will I see you again?” Eren stroked his fingers through Levi’s hair and pushed it back from his face. 

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up and dressed,” Levi avoided the question and helped the demon up. _His_ demon. He thought it again, biting his lip when he saw the bites and hickies that littered his tanned skin, reaching out to stroke between his wing joints lovingly. _What the hell is happening to me?_ He helped him clean up between stolen kisses and gently exploring fingers that replaced the frenzy from earlier, letting him kiss him even once their clothes had been returned to their bodies. 

“Will I see you again?” Eren asked again, catching the fabric of his tunic and pulling him into his arms. Levi wasn’t about to resist, rising on his toes when his demon kissed him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“They’re going to be heading to the gates soon,” Levi murmured against his mouth. _No we’ll never see each other again. I don’t know what’s wrong with me._

“Okay…” Eren murmured and slipped his arms from around him, looking a little dejected. 

“Do you know your way back?” _Don’t look like such a lost puppy, damn it._

“I… I think I can figure out a way…” 

“Straight from here above the trees… you can’t miss it,” Levi suddenly missed the warmth of his arms around him, the inexperienced kisses that had left him spellbound. 

“Will I… ever… get to see you again?” Eren asked just once more, staring down the grass between his feet. 

Levi hesitated, then swallowed hard, “Sure.” 

“When?” 

“The next meeting,” Levi answered but the words got stuck in his craw and suddenly his heart was shattering to pieces. _That’s a long time._ He tried to dismiss the feeling that was boiling beneath his calm facade, glancing away. 

“Will you be there?” Eren looked hopeful. “Can we… will you meet me here again?” 

“Sure,” Levi let him kiss him once more, catching his fingers in his demon’s hair. 

“Then… I’ll see you okay?” His voice was torn between achingly sad and desperately wistful. “Yeah we’ll… meet again.” 

“Go on, damn it, you’re going to get in trouble,” Levi smiled when they kissed again but it faded when Eren drew away. 

“Okay… okay I’ll be here waiting…” Eren flapped his wings and Levi’s chest ached. “Don’t say goodbye, okay?” 

“I won’t, I’ll see you again next meeting,” Levi told him softly. 

_His feathers are changing._ He could see it like someone had spilled ink on a clean page, dirtying something with the potential to become something great; and his heart sank further. _What have I done?_ With a panicked glance he had pulled his own wing over his shoulder, watching in horror as the color was drained from his pinions; the once beautiful lustre replaced by the sparkling purity of sleek white feathers. 

_Why?_

\--- 

“Eren!” Reiner greeted him with a laugh as the boy landed and staggered towards them, starting to ache from his escapades. “I see you enjoyed your time here.” 

“Wh-What?” Eren’s heart pounded. _Do they know?_

“Don’t play coy, we can see your wing,” Reiner laughed and Bertholdt looked nervous. 

“Wing?” Eren glanced at his friends’ and then at his own. Indeed where once had been white was now slowly being replaced with a beautiful black. _Levi._ He looked up towards the trees in a panic. 

“Usually it’s just the tips,” Bertholdt offered. “The colors are usually just mixed a little so don’t worry nothing bad’s going to happen.” His wings fluttered open to show the glinting golden tips of his wings, absorbed from the color of Reiner’s feathers. In return he’d given soft crimson plumage. They always looked so beautiful together. 

“But that’s… that only happens when…” Eren’s heart choked in his throat. 

“So who is it?” Reiner asked, glancing around to try and find whatever dark winged demon could have stolen their little friend’s heart. “You can tell us and we won’t beat them up… much~” he clapped him on the shoulder and led him towards the gates. 

“Just a… just a friend…” But when Eren looked back over his shoulder and saw a flash of black wings in the sky above the trees his heart leapt. _My soul mate?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Part 2 out on Halloween! <3
> 
> If you enjoyed this try our full length fic (a lot less sex at this point) but feel free to find it [HERE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1021219).


	2. Earth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2. What happens when they meet once more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **thingsishouldntbedoing:** We thoroughly enjoyed writing this! Probably more than we should have. I spent Halloween doing homework and having a headache but writing this was more than worth any of that. Read below for what Windie has to say.
> 
>  **windwolf0097:** I love candy. Halloween is the best holiday. And I hate you. 
> 
> Tracking: windwolf0097, thingsishouldntbedoing

Levi stepped through the woods, not taking any time to examine the scenery as he usually would. Kicking angrily at some of the loose leaves clustered along the ground, he ground his teeth together. _He better be here this time._ It had been more than a year since he had last seen his demon, more than a year since his feathers had faded from their oil-slick black hue to an iridescent pearl. Too much time since he’d promised Eren that they would meet again. 

Eren had heard them, of course he’d heard them, and promptly ignored any warnings of ‘Don’t go find that angel again’. He’d been kept under wraps for almost two years, not allowed to The Bridge again in response to the shift in his wings. Such a drastic change that had left him curled up in the warmth of their folds; dreaming of the day he’d spent in Levi’s embrace… pretending that the soft black wing wasn’t his but Levi’s, that the color staining his feathers was more than just a symbol… they had no idea what setting him loose on the Bridge was about to do. 

He took off flying for the trees the instant he was out of their reach, mismatched wings fluttering in the breeze. _Levi._ He’d been dreaming about this day, about the chance to meet him again, about the chance to kiss him again… about the day to hold him in his arms again. 

If he’d have known back then… he never would have left. He fluttered down near the river, avoiding trees and look around desperately. He only had a vague recollection of where they had been. It had only been a day, one faithful and blessed day. _Levi._ His wings flapped impatiently. _I need to find him._ Then a thought occurred to him. 

_What if he stopped coming? What if he never even came last time?_ His heart broke and he dropped to his knees in the grass hopelessly. _What if because I never came I’ll never see him again?_

Walking out of the forest Levi scanned up and down the riverbank, chest tightening with an ever-increasingly familiar pain. Tears did not brim in his icy grey eyes, he did not show any outward reaction other than flopping down in the grass at the riverbank with enough force to jarr his bones, but the emptiness that sat right where his heart should be caught him sharp. Wrapping his mismatched wings tightly around himself, he glared at the gleaming white feathers as if the force of his stare would make the pinions lose their shine and turn to the soft, pure color of his missing lover’s. 

Eren pulled his boots off and sank his toes into the grass, trying to draw of the last remnants of his memories… of the lingering kisses that had passed between them at the end… of the angel’s flickering smirk at Eren’s antics in the river… it had only been a short time together but somehow it had become the pinnacle of Eren’s days. “Levi!” He called his name out, as if that would help anything… as if Levi was even there. “Levi please… I came for you…” he buried his face into his knees, dual colored wings flapping. “I’m so sorry…” 

“I’m so sorry, Eren. I never should’ve done this to you,” Levi mumbled, flopping backward to stare at the lavender sky. This place was a constant, unchanging, but even with the perfect scenery to pin them against, his memories still seemed so much less than they had two years ago. “I’ll wait for you, Eren. I’ll always wait for you and you better fucking show up this time because… because. You just have to.” He closed his eyes, wishing and waiting for the sound of approaching wing beats. 

Eren sat there, face pressed against his knees, until he couldn’t wait anymore. Anger and loneliness had begun to build in his chest: fury at everyone for keeping him away from the bridge, desperation at Levi’s lack of presence, and a sadness he couldn’t explain. The loss of something he’d never even had. _How did we not know?_ Hot tears burned his eyes. _If I’d have noticed sooner…_ he stormed blindly through the trees, aching so badly he thought his lungs were on fire; wings trembling so badly he couldn’t fly. _Levi why?_

Lying in the grass, doing nothing but listening intently, it was impossible to miss the crashing footsteps and quiet hitching breaths that traversed the forest behind him. Bolting to his feet with a great flutter of wings, he rushed into the wood. “Eren?” He called out, following the source of the noise. Hopefully he wasn’t stumbling upon some teenaged angel, crying over a breakup with their most recent conquest. That had happened the first Meeting after he’d claimed Eren as his own, and it certainly wasn’t something he wanted to repeat. 

With hurried steps accentuated by the occasional twitch of his half-spread wings, he made his way over the felled logs and dead leaves that formed the paths in search of his demon. Levi was met with a pair of wings, soft looking black and white, facing away from him. “Eren!” With long strides he approached the other, grabbing the brunette by the shoulder and turning him around so they were face to face. 

“Levi!” His damp eyes widened and he threw himself around him, arms weaving around his neck and hooking his legs over his hips. “Levi I’m so sorry! I tried to come! I wanted to see you so badly!” He sobbed, wings flapping to keep them upright. 

Levi leaned back, balancing their combined weight with some effort. “Shh, it’s alright, what do you mean tried?” _Did they not let him after what happened?_ Wrapping one arm under Eren’s legs to help hold him up, he reached up with the other hand to wipe at the tears that blurred those gorgeous turquoise eyes. He placed gentle kisses at the demon’s collarbones, feeling the other’s breath stutter from his crying. 

“I-I tried but they… they said no and… I-I’m not even supposed to b-be here--” he hiccupped, pressing his face against his hair. “W-We didn’t know… I didn’t know this… th-that this would happen I--” he broke down in relieved crying again, sliding down to stand on his own feet. “I-I was so angry! I couldn’t even leave the house!” There was _rage_ in those beautiful green eyes. 

“Come back with me, run away with me. I’m not going to let you be on your own again,” the angel murmured, reaching out and drawing the other tighter to himself. The passionate fire blazing in the irises of his demon was amazing, breathtaking, and in that moment he understood just how he had ended up with bleached feathers, giving Eren his inky black. In that moment he was bewitched, falling into those bottomless pools, and it became clear why they were destined to be with each other. 

“R-Run?” Eren asked innocently, surprised for a moment, “Where would we run to?” 

“C’mon duncebucket, where’s a place that isn’t Heaven or Hell?” 

Recognition flickered in his eyes and his heart dropped, face paling, “You don’t mean…” he hesitated again and his wings flapped nervously. “If we… we can’t come back… you know that… we can’t ever come back here…” He caught his face in his hand and curled his fingers into his hair, searching his eyes for answers. _Am I worth all this to you?_

“Why would I want to come back to a place without you?” The Bridge was beautiful, Heaven moreso, but Levi was willing to give up the familiarity of home for the one that he was meant to be with. Their wings, each with one black and one white, would never make a complete set with anyone else’s, they would never be complete without each other. 

He was left breathless, goosebumps rising on his skin at the honesty of his words. They’d never get the chance to be together here. Once every few years was no way to be. But the thought of leaving everything behind… could he do that? 

“Yes. Let’s leave,” Eren’s hands shook as he caught the fabric of the angel’s tunic. _His_ angel. It made him smile through the dampness still on his cheeks. 

“We have the opportunity to wish our meeting spot a last farewell, if you want.” The suggestion was whispered into Eren’s ear, lips just barely brushing the sensitive skin as he spoke. 

Eren shivered, clutching his shirt a little tighter, “My friends… they were supposed to keep an eye on me and…” he hesitated. “I ran… we shouldn’t linger.” 

“Alright, come on then. We can make new memories.” 

\--- 

Eren settled closer in against his angel’s throat, one hand curled at his breast into the soft fabric of his shirt. The pale morning light that filtered in through the blinds bit his pupils and made him shutter heavy lids back down again. He liked lazy days like this, where he could wake up to the sound of Levi’s heartbeat and the brush of his lips against his hair, the warmth of his hand wrapped around his shoulder. He almost didn’t want to wake up. 

Noticing his lover slowly waking, Levi stroked his fingers through the long brown hair, working the knots out with gentle fingertips. Alternately petting along the top and lightly scraping his fingernails across the demon’s scalp, he gave a soft smile to the sleepy teal eyes that glanced at him before shutting once more. “You know what today is, don’t you Eren?” 

“Today?” Eren echoed tiredly and cuddled up to him against the cold of the house, nuzzling his mouth up to Levi’s in a half-hearted kiss as he wrapped his arms around his neck. “What is today?” 

“Ugh, fuck off, you have morning breath,” Levi muttered, placing kisses of his own against Eren’s cheekbones. “Today is Halloween.” 

“Halloween!” Eren’s eyes sparkled as he sat up in bed. “Halloween! I have to get the candy out and get all the leaves off! I hope nothing blew away in the storm last night!” He had forgotten about cuddling for the moment, hair standing up at every and any angle it could manage. “Costumes!” He ripped the covers off, wings bursting from his back in a flurry of mismatched feathers. “Children! Candy!” He streaked to the washroom to brush his teeth. 

Left blanketless from Eren’s spastic exit, Levi was forced to get out of bed as well; if only to retrieve a jacket to pull over his thin sleepshirt. Letting his wings unfurl into existence, he attempted to track down his whirlwind of a boyfriend. _I should’ve waited a few minutes to mention Halloween, I’ll never find him in the mess of fake cobwebs and leaf piles now._ A tiny smile tugged at the corner of his lips, his affection for the strange demon bubbling through without his consent. 

“I’m going to tidy up! I’ll see you when you get out of the shower~” Eren had already blown through the closet, catching Levi in his arms when he came back out in a hoodie and jeans. “Then we’ll make sure our costumes are ready!” He paused to kiss him slowly, scraping sharp fangs against his bottom lip gently, caught up for a moment as his fingers caught the base of his wings. 

_That’s not even fair._ Levi nearly pouted as he stepped into the bathroom, mouth tingling where those teeth had dragged across his lip. Stripping off the jacket that he’d just put on followed by his shirt, he stepped into the shower to enjoy the hot water. 

They’d been on Earth for a year, settling into a once abandoned house and restoring it with patient hands and more than just a little magic, navigating their way through the human infrastructure with whatever skills they had between them that they could use without attracting too much attention. They had decided long before that they wouldn’t live too richly, that taking too much from the humans that they had once guided was wrong (despite a few of Eren’s protests) but they were comfortable. Perhaps a little more than just comfortable if Levi had anything to say about it. 

Once Eren was up and about he amused himself by humming as he swept out their front room, with his long brown hair hanging in soft tendrils. Holidays were his favorite kinds of days, the times when people were either giving each other things or just enjoying each others’ company. There was a bite in the October air as he opened the door and swept leaves off the porch, swaying happily to whatever odd tune he made as his mismatched wings flapped to keep his balance. 

“Hello! Happy Halloween!” Eren waved as a father walked his children to the bus stop, wings fluttering in the sharp breeze. Halloween meant they could look as odd as they wanted, that they could walk around with wings bright and beautiful in the daylight. “It’s going to be such a nice day…” he shut the front door, bare feet padding on the hardwoods through the kitchen. 

Levi wrapped a towel around his waist and began the quest for clean pants, being careful not to drip any water on the floor. Though he was usually rather good at ensuring that the both of them had acceptably clean laundry, it wasn’t uncommon for the two of them to forget simple tasks like that in favor of enjoying the other’s company. Pulling on a pair of black slacks, he made his way through the house to find where Eren had run off to. 

“Levi!” Eren said his name happily as he saw him, as he always did, turquoise eyes bright. “I saw some more kids today and I think we’re going to get a bunch this year… the witch is still outside too,” he wrapped his arms around his waist, wings fluttering. The witch, as he’d affectionately dubbed the rather beautiful waxen woman he’d bought from a Halloween specialty store, was nearly as tall as they were with claw-like hands that reached out from the shadows of the porch. It seemed to beckon children into the cobwebs that Eren had meticulously constructed. 

“I’m surprised someone hasn’t stolen that thing. We’re lucky it survived mischief night.,” he hummed contentedly against the brunette’s chest, enjoying the contact. “If we run out of candy you are not fucking giving out the stuff I set aside for myself. I swear to god Eren if you touch my fucking Milky Ways I am going to kick you out, I am going to remove your important limbs and throw you into your dumbass collection of fake cobwebs.” 

“If the kids need it then we’re giving it to them,” Eren replied stubbornly. “You’re not going to ruin their Halloween by being a greedy angel.” He nestled his cheek against his hair. “Besides I think I got more than enough.” 

“We’ll just have to give them your fingers because you are _not touching my candy do you hear me._ Ahem, anyway, are we going to wear those tacky little half-halo half-horn headbands from last year?” Levi relaxed into the contact, delighted with how warm Eren was compared to the chill of the air. 

“I don’t know that’s a silly joke, maybe we shouldn’t do that…” Eren licked at his ear playfully, scraping his teeth over the lobe lovingly. “I think Jean and Marco are coming by tonight…” he broke away. “With the little angel they call a son.” He buffeted him with a wing as he passed into the kitchen happily. 

“Armin is a demon and you know it. And it’s absolutely not your fault, of course not,” Levi muttered through a small shiver elicited by the other’s actions. “You and that damn brat are going to take over the world one day. And stop fucking giving him my candy, jackass.” 

“He is _not_ he’s wonderful~” Eren giggled. They’d made friends with the couple down the street when they’d first moved in, but Eren’s heart was stolen by their son. The beautiful baby-blue eyes under his soft blonde hair were all he needed to steal any hope from Levi for keeping Eren to himself. 

“I want you to promise, right now, that none of my sugar will end up in that small beast’s hands. I’m still pissed about last year I really want you to know that,” Levi said. He was a fan of Marco, the freckled sweetheart that served as ‘Poppa’ for Armin, but his ‘Daddy’ Jean was a bit of an ass. And by ‘a bit of an ass’ he meant that if any more of his ass was in his personality, his butt would create a negative space. 

“He’s not a beast, he’s a darling, and I wasn’t about to give a bad first impression to our new friends,” Eren replied as he started the oven. He’d taken to baking the moment he’d learned how to use the kitchen (an adventure in and of itself) though it was still a messy process. “Help me make _cookies_ for them.” The word didn’t translate into their native tongue so it sounded odd among the lyrical language of their kinds but there was something cute about the way it flowed with the words. 

“Of course, you fuckwit,” he snarked as he stepped out of Eren’s grasp to stand behind him. Wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist, he leaned against his back. “I’m using the mixer, though, it was a fucking pain to get cake batter off the ceiling that one time.” 

\--- 

“EEEEERRRREEEENNNN!” He heard the boy’s voice before he saw him, sprinting at full speed up the driveway and into the demon’s arms. “Eren! EREN I’M AN EEVEE!” His fluffy costume nearly made Eren sneeze as the little blonde threw his arms around his neck. 

“What’s an Eevee!?” He asked as he whirled him around. “Do Eevees like cookies?” 

“COOKIES!” The boy laughed breathlessly in the cold. 

“That wasn’t really an answer,” waiting for a moment for the two adults to walk up the path to their front porch, Levi waved in greeting. “Come on inside, like Eren said, there’s cookies.” 

“I’m almost as excited at Armin is,” Marco smiled pleasantly and accepted a one armed hug from Eren. 

“Almost! You mean you’re not wetting yourself with excitement over visiting people that spoil you rotten?” Jean ruffled his son’s hair and grinned at them both. “How’s trick or treating?” 

“Slow yet,” Eren answered and led them into the house. “But now we have a special… what are you again?” 

“I’m an Eevee!” Armin announced proudly. “Poppa made me a costume!” 

“I see that,” Eren glanced at Levi over Armin’s head and tilted his head. “ _Do you know what an_ Eevee _is_?” He asked in their native tongue. 

“Honestly, of the actually fucking retarded things you’ve asked me, your verbal epilepsy goes and shits _that_ out? Of course I don’t you fuckwagon.” 

Eren looked hurt, pouting his lips just so as he covered Armin’s ears at Marco’s horrified look, “ _You don’t have to be so vulgar_.” He sauntered off into the kitchen, murmuring in his own language to the boy in his arms. 

“You know I’ve always wondered where your accent is from,” Marco hummed. 

“...That wasn’t supposed to be in English. It’s an old dialect of Russian, we’ve travelled a lot and it sort of stuck,” he said, looking properly abashed. It was a strange look on his normally impassive face, and Jean felt awkward just looking at him. 

Marco laughed, “It’s okay we’ll deal with cursing when he comes to it. No use teaching him about ‘bad words’ just yet. If we forbid them he’ll start saying them all the time.” He glanced at Eren as he and Armin feasted on cookies in the kitchen. He swore he could hear his son murmuring in Eren’s language, learning words and phrases from the odd couple that babysat him. “Have you two ever thought about children?” 

Levi’s oddly constipated look scrunched even more, pain creeping into the expression. “Eren’s thought about it, I just… It’s a big decision, I want to be settled down permanently before anything like that happens,” his chest ached, looking on how happy Eren could be with a family of his own. _We’ll never have anywhere permanent._

“Understandable,” Jean agreed. “The way Armin comes back talking about you I’d swear you were angels.” 

Eren’s laughter rang in the room as Armin whispered something to him. The boy with the devil horns kissed his cheek, still purring in his own language. Armin responded by catching his face in his hands and rubbing their noses together; explaining something. It was so sweet Marco had to hide his face in his husband’s shoulder. 

Levi observed them, the icy spike settled right where his heart should be turning his smile slightly too sharp for the scene. 

\--- 

Eren looked down at the empty bowl sadly before setting it aside for another year, shutting the door after the last trick or treaters. “Well I guess that’s it for this year…” he walked over to Levi with a vague smile on his face. “Armin’s going to come stay with us next week… did they tell you?” He leaned down to kiss him, catching his hands on his hips. “We can take everything down tomorrow morning…” he kissed him again. 

“ _You_ can take everything down tomorrow morning. You’re the one who put the damn stuff up,” he complained against Eren’s lips. He could feel the bittersweet feeling radiating off the demon, and he cuddled the other close to his chest. “I’m not going to let you kidnap that brat, brat.” 

“I’m not going to, and you’re going to help,” Eren nuzzled his face into his neck. “Maybe… one day we could…” he murmured. “M-Maybe we could just get a dog… or something…” 

“I’m sorry, Eren. I’m so sorry,” Levi hurt, not only for the family he would never have, but for the pain that it caused his lover as well. 

Eren shook his head, kissing the soft spot behind his ear tenderly, “It’s not your fault… I’d rather have you than a million children…” he lifted his head with a smile. “I made that clear right? That I’d give anything for you… so we can just be happy together. Ten dogs should be enough to replace a kid right?” He kissed him. 

“Just steal Armin. Just fucking do it I am not dealing with ten dogs,” he muttered, biting lightly at the skin nearest his lips. 

”Maybe just one dog,” Eren laughed, biting him back before kissing him deeply, tangling his fingers into his hair. 

“...Maybe just one dog. Can you hand me a Milky Way?” 

“No,” he swept him off his feet and carried him up the stairs. “There aren’t any left.” Levi’s answering growl was a promise of the things to come as he wriggled out of the demon’s grip and shoved him against the wall beside the door frame. 

As long as he had Levi everything would end up alright. Even if they never had a family. Even if they couldn’t ever have a permanent place. Even if it was just the two of them and they were forced to leave what friends they have now behind… he knew that after every Halloween, after every birthday, after every holiday… when all was said and done… they’d still be together. 

And that in the end they would always have their other wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING OUR HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! WE'LL SEE YOU IN SILK OR OUR INDIVIDUAL FICS... AND MAYBE ANOTHER HOLIDAY SPECIAL YEEESSSS?!
> 
> If you enjoyed this try our full length fic (a lot less sex at this point) but feel free to find it [HERE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1021219).


End file.
